


An Omegas List

by ExistentialDean1978



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha & Omega Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, KyouHaba - Freeform, Lack of Beta Characters- I'm Trash.exe, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialDean1978/pseuds/ExistentialDean1978
Summary: Akaashi Keiji had three goals in mind to keep himself happy no matter what. After a night out with friends led to meeting the Alpha of his dreams during a blind date program, Keiji was sure his list was complete. Keiji could be happy.With adolescence comes maturity. It didn't take long for Keiji to recognize the failure of his mating when the playful banter turned into something more sinister, more threatening. The strong hands that once held his own loved mistreating Keiji's body to show his authority. The goals Keiji had once put into action had come full circle to beat him down instead.It was through years of being mistreated that Keiji felt he could say goodbye to the plans he once made for himself. The start of an all Omega's trip with two of his best friends had finally put his life into motion again. It was a final goodbye to Alphas once and for all.Or, at least, until three Alphas seemed to slip through the cracks of their newfound plan and tear the walls they'd tried so desperately to build.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Alpha Character, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Bokuto Koutarou & Kyoutani Kentarou (Friendship ONLY), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru & Yahaba Shigeru & Akaashi Keiji (Friendship ONLY), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Akaashi Keiji: The List

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just some notes before you read along :3
> 
> The portions that are italicized will be considered past events/memories for all chapters.
> 
> Yes, I know the #1 for Akaashi's list is blank. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments and corrections! I know I have run-on sentences so CALL ME OUT. I'll probably fix it. If I don't, please don't feel like your comment was not welcomed. I'm a college kiddo that deals with stress by writing on here to procrastinate XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Akaashi Keiji's goals growing up as a child had been simple. The Omega had formulated the list before his first year of middle school. It contained three separate requests. Three things that would keep Keiji happy no matter what.  
  
**3\. Make friends to keep forever.  
  
**_"Hello, I'm Oikawa Tooru! I'm thirteen years old and I'm an Omega!" the boy called out during class introduction. The Omega was standing tall by his desk from where he'd volunteered to introduce himself first. His personality was bubbly and friendly, something Keiji latched onto immediately.  
  
"Omega? And you're happy about /that/," another young voice beckoned. A few snickers from classmates followed despite the teachers protest to quieten them down.   
  
"And what's so bad about being Omega?" Oikawa demanded. The boy moved a hand to his hip as his weight shifted to his right leg. It achieved the perfect stance of sass if Akaashi had ever seen such. "I'd rather be a male Omega than a stinky Alpha!" The Omega argued back, arms crossing with a proud smirk on his face when the other kid seemed to be taken back.   
  
"-I said that's enough from both of you! Have a seat," the teacher ordered before pointing to another kid to introduce themselves. It went down the line quickly, Akaashi's attention falling on the next boy that stood.   
  
"My name is Yahaba Shigeru. I'm twelve and I'm an Omega," he presented. Akaashi could understand the happy smile stretch across Oikawa's face from where he sat. This Omega was taller with long hair covering most of his forehead. It almost hid the patch the boy wore on his neck, but Akaashi could see the color easily. It was just like Oikawa's, covered to conceal the junction between the shoulder blades and neck.  
  
"Cool!" Oikawa shrieked, far too excited during the early hour. Akaashi understood what it felt like though. He knew the thrill of not being alone as a male Omega. It was unspoken between most male Omegas but the numbers were clear for all to see. It was considered rare to be male and Omega. Well, sort of, considering there were two others in the room. It was uncommon because most people would hide their sub gender to fight the complications that came with the claim. Omegas were traded for debts or sold to families of the more fortunate to be toyed with. Those were some of the stories he'd heard already. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he presented as. Akaashi was terrified of what was promised along with it.   
  
Introductions were almost finished when his name was called. Akaashi had never been one for attention so his head was low as he stood. He refused to meet the eyes around. Shy, nervous, and awkward. Despite being in the room with two Omegas, it was almost obvious with what he presented as. Submissive. Weak. Omega.  
  
"M-My name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm thirteen years old. I'm an O-Omega," he introduced. Keiji allowed his eyes to lift from the floor to glance towards the other Omegas in the room for acceptance.  
  
It was decided before he could even __argue or_ _agree. A friendship would take between the three of them.  
  
__"Akaashi, Yahaba, and Oikawa. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" The first Omega teased as a bright grin took over his face with Keiji's oblivious look. "Being best friends. Duh," Tooru continued as if it were obvious. "Us Omegas have to watch out for each other, Akaashi. That means we're automatic friends. Sorry about your luck, but you're stuck with Yahaba." The gasp from the second Omega only made Keiji giggle, hiding it behind his hand as Yahaba was quick to argue. "Rude! He's stuck with you too!" Shigeru clarified as his arms crossed in mock offense.  
  
Akaashi found the confidence to remove his hand eventually. The first real smile since class started seemed to spread over the previously concealed lips, "Then it looks like you're stuck with me too," he concluded. The nerves he had from introducing himself left from his shoulders with the smiles he was rewarded. Friends on his first day. **Check**._ _  
  
_**2\. Be more than a statistic.  
  
**_"And why are you not dressed?!" A voice snapped out. If Keiji didn't know the voice that held the empty threat all too well, the tone might've intimidated him.  
  
"-I've told you, Tooru. I'm not going to go up there and make a fool of myself.. again," he added as he turned to face his best friends. Even as time went on, or when classes got more advanced and left them without one another, Tooru and Shigeru were always by his side. It'd been a long six years dealing with them both, but he wouldn't ever complain.   
  
"It's not just for you. Mr. I spilled a drink on an Alpha's lap and then decided to try and wipe his crotch," Shigeru added. As if that night hadn't been horrifying for all three of them. Akaashi never expected to be the perfect mix of anxious around Alphas and clumsy, but he was. Two things that never worked out combined to make what was considered Keiji's most embarrassing moment of his entire life.  
  
"Yaba, please. I'd rather end myself right here on the spot than to think about that again," Keiji begged before his cheeks went bright regardless. "I'll never forgive myself. Or forgive either of you for laughing at me! And the look he gave me," he ranted on before moving his hands to his face. The heat along his face was enough for him to stay positive with the answer he'd had earlier. "If he's there again and I go-," he worried and bit on his bottom lip.   
  
"You'll apologize and I'll promise not to laugh," Oikawa finished. The boy moved up from the spot he'd been sitting on Keiji's bed to dig into Akaashi's closet to pick him out an outfit.  
_  
_"Too much," Yahaba tacked on. Akaashi gave them both a look through his fingers, hands still hiding most of his features underneath. He was sure the message got across when the oldest of the three sighed. "Seriously, Kaa. We'll all three apologize /properly/," Yahaba promised. Shigeru looked to Oikawa, who seemed to become just as sincere. "We will apologize," Oikawa resolved before a grin broke out on his face. "I'll just make sure to let him know we all thought what he was packing was far more important than how expensive the suit he wore was." The reply earned two groans in response.  
_\--  
_  
"Oikawa Tooru. It's for three Omegas," the boy informed as Keiji watched the guard scroll through the list. "Other two names included-" "Akaashi Keiji and Yahaba Shigeru," Oikawa interrupted.  
  
Akaashi could practically hear the excitement in his answer. Keiji eyed the sign above the entrance with a soft prayer that this time would go better than the last. The light above was florescent, a deep red illuminating the sidewalk where they stood. Keiji could feel his stomach flip with nerves when his name was called by Oikawa. Akaashi stuck his arm out, the paper bracelet wrapped around his wrist before the taped piece pressed on the bottom to secure the band. Keiji's green eyes landed on the bar's name, allowing his thumb to run over the smooth surface of the band. 'The Open Book' was imprinted at the top, reading just as the florescent sign above him told. A number darkened with black ink signaled his number for the night. 042.   
  
When they were ushered inside Akaashi hid behind the other Omegas, his fingers curled into Shigeru's shirt until they were split up into lines. Blind dates had never been something Keiji was fond of, but his friends decided it was easier finding an Alpha when the Omegas had the option of leaving or staying. The bar was the only spot Keiji knew around town that allowed male Omegas in the line up as well, but it never helped his nerves when he joined lines of mostly ladies.   
  
Keiji was always disappointed when he was put through lines that traveled fast, knowing the Alpha must've been looking for something particular to pass up on that many already. It gave him less time to prepare and always affected how he got along with the Alpha. If he didn't have to worry about his father selling him off when he turned eighteen then he'd pass up the idea completely, but it was still a worry of his as the months dwindled to a short few weeks left. He was the last of his friends to turn of age, but it wasn't like Oikawa or Yahaba had to worry about being sold. In hindsight, Akaashi knew he could stay with either of his friends instead of being under the care of his father, but it wasn't something he wanted. Keiji wanted to find someone on his own as stubborn as it sounded.  
  
It took six tables before Keiji had found an Alpha interesting enough that his nerves faded into nothing. The soft shake of his voice when he spoke had been long gone ten questions ago. The soft giggles he let slip past his lips were genuine as they had made their way into playful banter. It was natural that his fingers met with larger ones after so long, almost feeling like some fairytale character destined to be loved by the owner of such strong hands. Destined to be loved by the owner of such an attractive smile that it made Keiji melt on the spot. Destined to be loved by the owner of lips that met his own that night in what happened to be the best kiss of his life.   
  
The list Keiji had made years ago seemed pointless, but it didn't make the Omega seem any less happy to cross off the last two. **Check.  
**_**  
1.  
**  
**_Check._**


	2. Shared Secrets; Trio Reunited

_Strong hands_. The one thing Akaashi had admired years ago provided a different warmth nowadays. The heat along his cheek was pulsating, feeling related beats along his body that were both from healing abrasions and new ones forming. The numbness in his fingertips had hardly left from last weeks argument, missing nails still located somewhere in the carpet of their bedroom. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Keiji reflected as the ringing in his ears became unbearable. A helpless Omega beneath the weight of his Alphas demands; being constantly jerked around like a puppet on a string. When did things change?   
  
It wasn't that the answer was unknown to Akaashi Keiji. No, he recalled the first time a fist hit his face all too well. It was that the years he dealt with such behavior was pathetic. Humiliating, even. Omegas were commonly made to feel frail, inferior to those around that carry their pride of being different between their legs. Alphas were permitted to do whatever was required to make an Omega understand their status and Akaashi had been reminded of it daily since the day he swore his vows. Though he was sure being battered to a pulp wasn't on the list, Keiji couldn't get out of the standard. 'Till death us do part' was beginning to look more imminent than the naive Omega acknowledged only six years before.   
  
The noise from a door crashing shut forced Akaashi from his thoughts. How sad was it that he could do that now? Project his mind onto the memories of before without feeling the pain that each hit seemed to place on his body? The man worked his hands to hold the carpeting under him, not surprised to feel a trickle of liquid from his nose. Red dots started to decorate the beige flooring and Keiji had to suppress the whine his body willed him to make. How was he going to get out that stain?   
  
The fight to get onto his feet had proved challenging, but he seemed to manage the first few steps after slight wobbling to regain the little energy he had left. Akaashi would argue nothing but pure strength had gotten him on his feet, but Keiji knew the truth. _He was lucky at best_.   
  
The walk into the bathroom proved easier this time than it had the last time. The sight of his face was hardly recognizable for the swelling, but Akaashi knew it'd only get worse. The man took his time in dealing with his nosebleed first, stuffing toilet paper inside his nostril to catch most of the flow. The cold cloth used to dab the incoming blemishes from his face was comforting in a way that Keiji always appreciated. It reminded him of the time he'd got his heat and his Alpha, _sweet and considerate Alpha_ , had placed cold rags them along Keiji's forehead to stop the rise of heat along his body. That was _before_. Before the alcohol, abuse, and cheating. The Alpha was so kind then, even going as far as to leave his parents home and let him deal with his last heat before their marriage. How considerate, indeed. The bruising along his face would dispute that Akaashi never really knew his husband. And this time, Keiji would have to agree.   
  


* * *

It'd been months since Akaashi's last outing with Tooru and Shigeru. Tooru was married to a wealthy man that went by the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi. If Akaashi didn't know any better, he'd say Tooru was finally happy. Shigeru had managed to get his own mate, someone far off from their lousy hometown. Shirabu Kenjirou was his name. Akaashi recalled the last car ride with his friends (as that's all Akaashi was permitted to do under orders of his mate), and he couldn't help but hope that someone had better stories to share this round.   
  
It took a week pleading his Alpha before he was allowed to step foot out of the house. Akaashi didn't want to think about the activities it took before he could get him to agree, but that was normal. Right? A soft promise of being back before dark was made as he sat near the footing of the man he swore to love for the rest of his life.  
  
Purchasing makeup was something Akaashi's Alpha allowed when the Omega was questioned about his bruises after an outing with friends. It was a normal routine now to doll himself up before going to his friends. And if it wasn't for the dark bruises covering his face, Keiji was sure the makeup would've been discarded forever ago. As thin fingers worked the last bit of foundation onto his face and patted it dry with a sponge, he took pride in his work. The coverage was hardly like Tooru's favorite brand of foundation, but it would certainly hide the faint coloring that ruined his beauty underneath. Lipstick was regarded with a strong no the last time he asked, so chapstick worked into his lips and forced his busted one to shine instead. With every finishing touch, Keiji's tapped fingers stung with a pain that he'd grown accustomed to for a week now. And upon leaving the bathroom to show the Alpha his work, he was quite proud of the kiss he received.   
  
Keiji had been dressed for an hour when his Alpha's phone started to ring, the Omegas head tilting back to look towards the man in control. After the call went unanswered as his Alpha normally allowed, Keiji was given the okay to leave.   
  
Akaashi slipped on shoes fast, shutting the door behind him with a sigh of relief. At least he managed to get out of the door this time. The last time was canceled when Akaashi suddenly had _bigger priorities_ than an outing with friends.   
  
The black car pulled up outside only forced a sweet purr from Keiji, fully accepting his spot in the backseat. "Hey!" Keiji called out, eyes bright for the first time in months. These were his friends. These were people he could trust with everything.   
  
"Hello Keiji," Shigeru expressed first, already turned in the front seat to lean back and give Akaashi a proper hug. The arms that wrapped around him covered Akaashi with the scent of chocolate, a refreshing scent that allowed Akaashi to release his own scent. The scent of blueberries easily rolled from Keiji, mixing with Shigeru's to force the sweetened mix to a calmer one. As he pulled from Shigeru to see Oikawa, the smile on his face dropped off. Swollen cheeks with red streaks had never been a good look for his friend, knowing the hours of vigorous ugly crying they'd gone through together.   
  
"What's wrong?" Akaashi questioned, fully expecting an answer until the car roared to life. The backseat Omega grabbed his seatbelt, forcing it to click before they'd finally taken off from Keiji's home.   
  
"I-I'm not talking about it right now," Oikawa decided, voice quite calm despite the look of tears that started to trail. Akaashi knew that look far too well. A soft purr left his lips in an attempt to calm his friend's sour scent, rolling his window down to let the offensive smell free. Oikawa normally smelled of honey, but his scent had switched to something of rotted eggs. It was the worst scent Akaashi managed to ever smell in his life.   
  
As they approach a familiar spot along a deserted park, Keiji felt his stomach twist with nerves. Tooru had come here once before, and it was when his mate had slept with another Omega. A shared glance at Shigeru confirmed the suspicion that _yes,_ it was going to be one of those meetings.   
  
"Wakatoshi managed to get some whore pregnant," Tooru finally spoke as he unbuckled and faced his friends. The look in his eyes shifted, the scent matching the shift into something strong. "The fucker said he wouldn't cheat again! And he's out with some red-headed bimbo right now!" The Omega yelled as he moved to pull the bag from Shigeru's feet. It was often that Oikawa treated them all to dinner in their outing, so Akaashi took the food from his friend. With it rested aside and all eyes focused on Tooru, the anger in the Omegas scent seemed to grow. "-It's a boy Omega! I thought all-male Omegas knew how hard it was to get a mate! And yet, this stupid motherfucker stole my man right under my nose! Assistant my ass," Tooru spat as he leaned against his seat, angrily poking at his food.   
  
Akaashi's mouth opened to speak before Shigeru interrupted, sending his attention into another direction. "Shirabu is breaking out bond for good," Shigeru managed before cold eyes stirred the food in his box with no interest at all. Akaashi wasn't sure why he didn't expect this. Months of being away from each other only allowed the ticking bomb of secrets for one another to build. It was bound to erupt into flames sooner or later.  
  
"I don't him that I didn't care. I'd rather be happy than to be upset all the damn time," Yahaba continued as he poked at something in his dish. "I own the house. I have rights to my car," he started listening and sat down his platter with a huff. "If anything, I'm more than happy to see that sorry bastard to leave," Shigeru finished as he looked towards Akaashi. The look on Keiji's face was unreadable, one that was simply deciphering everything in his own relationship to discuss. Where would he even start?   
  
"I'm happy for you, Shi. I really am," Oikawa insisted as the food he held was placed on the dash. Oikawa seemed to enjoy the news as he clasped his hands together, "All alphas are scum. And I will never take back my statement."   
  
Akaashi felt his eyes water, shoulders heavy with emotion and pain. Where did the joy of being mated go? Where did the lines cross between being happy and miserable? When did not being sold go to being miserable waking up with a mate? The buildup of their talks had never managed to get to Akaashi as it did that night. The thought of losing his mate was something he wished for. Keiji prayed that he'd get news of his Alpha's death and knew the only emotion he'd feel would be rejoicing. As his shoulders slumped again and a heavy sigh left his lips, Keiji forced himself to talk.  
  
"I... I deserve it," Keiji whispered, meeting the gaze of his friends. His best friends since middle school. Friends he could trust with anything and everything. "I know I have to be a horrible Omega. I have to be, right? I shouldn't go through this if I-I'm not a bad Omega," he tried reasoning, his walls breaking one by one. Akaashi opened his mouth to speak out about it once more, about everything before a sob slipped from him instead. It broke him to release the secret he'd kept, but deep down he knew his friends had waited for this.  
  
The lack of hesitation when bodies joined his own in the back seat confirmed they had waited. The lack of space they allowed between each other as they held Akaashi tight revealed how much they cared. If he hadn't been crying, he supposed the hold from his friends would've hurt, but they were comforting despite the bruises that littered his skin. They were hands that held no intention of ever harming him. Arms had wrapped around him as they cried, just like they used to during sad movies in high school. It had been years since support was something he had asked for, but he begged for his friends to comfort him now. Keiji could feel how the pressure on his shoulders seemed to slip from him the longer he cried. Akaashi had the attention he needed when Tooru and Shigeru were around. Keiji wasn't sure when that fact seemed to slip from him, but he'd felt so alone for so long.  
  
It felt like an hour before he'd calmed down enough to pull from the others hold. The Omega could see his ruined makeup in the mirror. Dark bruises cover the expansion of skin now revealed. This was what he looked like. This was what his friends hadn't seen for over a year because he vowed his relationship had been better. A wet wipe touched his cheek only a moment later. Whether or not Akaashi wanted the makeup off, Tooru started cleaning his skin free of the face he'd worked so hard on. The glances from his friends didn't help Akaashi's reminder that he looked awful, so he stayed still and allowed Oikawa to finish his work.   
  
The silence had started to become overwhelming for Keiji, but he knew his friends all too well. Akaashi had to promise to them years ago that comforting him was more than okay. It was foreign between all three friends of how to deal with Akaashi's moods, but they had gotten past that. The new problem was knowing how to comfort someone who believed he deserved everything life had handed to him.   
  
"Kei, there's nobody in this world that deserves what you've gone through. You are strong for keeping it hidden for so long, but you don't have to anymore," Tooru whispered as soft palms cupped Keiji's cheeks.   
  
"And you don't have to go through this alone. We're your best friends, Keiji. If I could take you away from all of this, I would," Shigeru interrupted to join Akaashi at the right side. "You do not deserve anything he does. And if I were there, I'd beat his ass," the Omega insisted. It earned a soft chuckle from Akaashi, knowing first hand that it wouldn't help. Keiji wasn't hopeless from the start, but the years certainly showed him that his Alpha wasn't easy to fend himself from.  
  
It wasn't until Keiji felt hands slip from his face that Oikawa managed his attention. The look on his face was telling, one that was often explained to be Tooru's _thinking too hard about something face._ Shigeru only followed his gaze to the man paused in his thoughts, giving the same look as Akaashi when he caught on. _This was not going to go too well._  
  
"This is going to sound stupid. And I'm open to all ideas that you both want to offer," Oikawa started as he held his hand up in his defense. The Omega sat down beside Akaashi, eyes landing on the two Omegas with the scent of something _mischievous_ taking over his floral smell. "Shigeru has a house. A large house, if I remember correctly. What is it, Shi? Three bedrooms?" He questioned, the glint in his eyes only growing when the other Omega nodded.   
  
"What are you getting at, Tooru?" Yahaba decided to ask, trying to piece the plan that was undoubtfully worked into Oikawa's mind.   
  
The brunette Omega seemed to glance between his friends, eyeing Keiji's face far longer than necessary before his hands rested into his lap. "I want to kidnap Akaashi," he finally gushed, more than willing to accept all expressions and responses it seemed.   
  
Akaashi could feel his stomach flip with nerves, mouth suddenly dry as his blue eyes met Tooru's brown ones. "Are you kidding me?" Akaashi managed, taking more than a moment to process the request. "Tooru, he would come and _kill us-_ ," Keiji managed until Shigeru spoke up.   
  
"It's not that bad of an idea, Kei. I could hide you in my house easily. He doesn't even know our full names," Shigeru asserted, his hand sneaking to hold onto Akaashi's right one. As if the touch from Shigeru wasn't enough, Oikawa brought his own hand over to join the touch and offer his own supportive nod. "And I have money. I'll leave Wakatoshi and take enough to care for the both of us for a little while. A-And I have clothes," Tooru inserted. _Clothes were the least of his worries.  
_

Keiji looked down at his hand, enclosed in two more that he's had around for the majority of his life. Was this plan even do-able? How would he go about staying hidden? Shigeru's place was a few hours away, but that didn't mean he was completely safe from the wrath of his Alpha. What if he got a hold of Tooru? What if he managed to get ahold of Shigeru's address? The worries started stacking one by one until a hand forced his chin up and back into the conversation. Two sets of eyes rested on him as if waiting for an answer and Keiji could feel his stomach flip with worry once more. What would his Alpha lose if he lost Akaashi? An Omega willing to cook? An Omega that cleans the house every day? A hole for his knot to go into when he doesn't want some other whore? In all reality, his Alpha would lose nothing more than his punching bag.  
  
It was within those moments of fighting his internal battle that Keiji felt tears swell in his eyes once more. This time, it wasn't because of the stress his Alpha had placed onto his shoulders. It wasn't because he finally released the secret of his household to his friends. It wasn't because of darkening bruises on his face moments after his Alpha was finished with him. Akaashi Keiji cried tears of joy. He was free. Akaashi Keiji was free from the burden of an Alpha he'd been too eager to marry.   
  
And that night, despite the multiple calls on Tooru's cellphone from his Alpha, Keiji found himself on a road trip with his two friends. It felt like high school all over again, cruising down the dark streets of the town he'd grown up in without worry of promised bruises when he returned home. The Omega hadn't felt this happy in years. The smile blooming on Keiji's face as they sang their heart out to old tunes was all it took for Tooru and Shigeru to see it too.   
  
And it was at Tooru's house that night when they went to pack his belongings that they made a pact. The three would live together in the overpopulated town of Tokyo, far from their Alphas, starting new lives together. No Alpha would break their bond apart ever again. And Keiji swore he'd never be so foolish to fall for anyone for as long as he lived. And if the three of them cried that night because of their newfound freedom, then that was for the trio to know and for no one else to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter has taken forever to upload! I finished it about a week ago, but I had midterms this week :(. I did have another chapter written for the second chapter, but upon reading it, I hated it XD. I hope this does justice for chapter two. I can't say for sure when chapter three will release, but I'm hoping by the end of this month! Thank you for reading. As always, questions are more than welcome!


End file.
